story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Ludwig (AFL)
Ludwig (ルードヴィッヒ Rūtovihhi) is a bachelor in both Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You (video game) and Story of World II: A Flowery Life. Ludwig is the playboy of city. He is very confident in his looks and personality. Ludwig lives at Donau Apartment with his mom but he doesn't help her at all with the work. Although Ludwig has a such thin body, he really enjoys food. He gets mad when being mocked about his weight. Ludwig has a laid-back tone. He uses words like "darling" and generally tries to be manly towards the opposite gender. Alen the professional musician considers him to be his rival in relationship. However, Ludwig and Alen will never marry each other in game. Ludwig spends most of the day out in city. He goes for a walk to Baumgarten or can be found inside mall during the day. In the evening, he can be seen visiting the ranch. On Sunday, he can be seen inside Mall of Bayern, before going around Starland City in the evening. If the weather is bad, he will stay inside his room. After Ludwig is married, he will move to the player's house. On Sunday, Ludwig can be seen at Blue Angel Mansion even on Engelstein Fields. If the weather is bad, he will not go outside at all. 1st Symbol Event *Walk from Baumgarten S.D. to Grvnefeld Park *8:00 to 11:00 *Any day *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Ludwig has 10,000 SP or more As the player is walking down the path, Ludwig accidentally bumps into them. Ludwig apologises and asks if the player is injured. Choice 1: It's all right Result: +1500 SP Ludwig is glad to know the player seems okay, as he had nearly injured an idol. He explains that his mind was occupied; the time on this city seems to pass by slower than anywhere he has been before. Perhaps because the city looks peaceful and everyone is so kind to one another. Ludwig feels glad he had the chance to talk to the player, and now he is off to walk around Privaria some more. Choice 2: It's not all right. Result: -1000 SP The young man feels sorry for kicking a girl, and requests that he escort the Player back to their house area to make up for it. He is truly sorry for injuring the Player, even if it was not very serious. ---- 2nd Symbol Event *Walk into Donau Apartment *10:00 to 12:00 *Not Sunday or Thursday *Sunny or snowy weather *Ludwig has 20,000 SP or more *Mai has 5000 SP or more *Hinata has 5000 SP or more *You already seen his 1st Symbol Event Ludwig is glad that you have stopped by to visit him on this sunny (or snowy) day, but he was just on his way out the door; Mrs. Mai had invited Ludwig to his apartment. Ludwig thinks for a moment and asks if the Player would like to go with him to the dojo. The Player is reluctant to intrude, but Ludwig insists that Mrs. Mai and Hinata would like to see the player too. Choice 1: I'll go! Result: +2000 SP The player accompanies Ludwig to Moonlight Dojo, where Hinata and Mai are cooking some food to eat. Mai tells Ludwig that the food is almost ready, and notices that you've come along with that man. Ludwig is glad that you've come to eat as well. Hinata says that her restaurant's tempura udon is really good. The player will return back to house once the event is over, and her Energy Hearts will be filled. Choice 2: I'll pass this time. Result: -2000 SP Ludwig is shocked because he has never been turned down by a young lady before! He must head out inside his room and so he leaves the player behind. ---- Sub-Event: Ring Confession The player must give Ludwig a Ring to see the rest of his love events. The acceptance of a Ring is on Saturday or Sunday, Sunny weather, between 8:00 and 11:00. Ludwig must have 25,000 HP (two and a half Edelweiss indicator) or more. ---- 3rd Symbol Event *Walk into Donau Apartment *18:00 to 21:00 *Tuesday, Thursday, Friday, or Saturday *Sunny or Cloudy weather *Ludwig has 30,000 SP or more *Alen has 5000 SP or more *You have seen both the Confession and Ludwig's 2nd Love Event *You are going steady with Ludwig Inside the apartment, Ludwig invites the player to have a meal with him. When the player walks up to the table, she will notice there's a lot of food on it. Ludwig already ordered everything available, and he's not even sure if there enough food to fill up his belly. Alen will come over to the table and is surprised to hear that 1 person can eat all that food. Ludwig insists that he can succeed. Choice 1: This will get you fat. Result: -3000 SP The player's comment is not deserving. Choice 2: Can you do it? Result: +3000 SP Ludwig understands what the player already said and suggests that the two of them eat it all fast. Alen does not seem very pleased. ---- 4th Symbol Event Requirements: Go to bed at 20:00 on any day of the week, when the weather is sunny. Ludwig has 40.000 SP (4,5 Symbols) or more, and you are going steady with him. Upon waking up in the morning, Ludwig will stop the player's house and ask if she is free for going out. Once his request is accepted, Ludwig will ask her to meet him on Engelstein Fields at 16:00. Not showing up for the date or rejecting his request will result in losing heart points. As the player arrives right on time, Ludwig suggests that they walk around. Ludwig loves to go outside, and ask if the player likes nature as well. Selecting the postive answer will earn +5000 SP with Ludwig. The two of them will talk through evening, and when the date is over, they will go home. The wedding will take place at the gym inside Primrose Private Academy one week later. The player will meet their spouse here, along with the guests attending their wedding. Mr. Ulrich will presides the ceremony, and after the ceremony is over credits will play and you return back into house. The children obtained from marrying Ludwig will act outgoing, perky, and laid-back. Regardless of whether it is a boy or girl, they will have blond hair, blue eyes, and light skin. The boy has neck-length hair with parted two bangs while the girl one has straight hair pulled up into pigtails. His children's appearance will be the same as Per, Klaudia, Tobias, and Judy. Category:Flower Series characters Category:Flower Series Bachelors